


i want you so much (but i hate your guts/SPANISH VERSION c:)

by Dimples2therescue



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Beta Niall, Deception, Enemies to Lovers, Family & Friends-Characters, Football | Soccer, Hate to Love, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, OCs - Freeform, Omega Louis, Secrets
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 04:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14908310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimples2therescue/pseuds/Dimples2therescue
Summary: Primero que todo sepan que esta obra maestra no me pertenece en absoluto, solo soy dueña de esta pobretona traduzcion XD y es que sus fics son tan increibles que TIENEN QUE LEERLAS OR GO TO SLEEP *inserte risa macabra de jeffrey de killer aqui* ya, enserio, si saben ingles ni se molesten en leerla aqui, despues de todo, no hay como la original ;)©TODOS LOS DERECHOS DE AUTOR SE RESERVAN UNICAMENTE HA becauselarryAU En donde Louis es aceptado para jugar en el Alfa-Beta Football Team de la Universidad de Manchester. El único problema es que Louis es verdaderamente un Omega y no puede cumplir sus sueños perteneciendo a un equipo de Football Omega, no cuando su ambición es llegar a la cima y ser reconocido como uno de los cracks con lo que respecta al mundo del Football. Es por eso que se vale de la ayuda de un certificado de medico falso y supresores costosos para alcanzar su meta, y así lograr su anhelado sueño.Añadan a este mix a Harry Styles (Alfa, en su segundo año Universitario, capitán más joven que el AB Team ha tenido en años.) y su fuerte desagrado por el pequeño Omega. Como si las cosas no fueran ya de por si complicas para un omega que pretende ser beta.





	i want you so much (but i hate your guts/SPANISH VERSION c:)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [becauselarry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/becauselarry/gifts).
  * A translation of [i want you so much (but i hate your guts)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6094018) by [becauselarry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/becauselarry/pseuds/becauselarry). 



 

                                                                               

Louis llego temprano, por primera vez en su vida.

Sus pasos eran casi cuidadosos, como si estuviera entrando en una especie de santuario sagrado en lugar de los vestuarios con poca luz y olor a humedad del equipo de fútbol Alpha-Beta de la Universidad de Manchester. Aunque, para él, este ciertamente era algún tipo de lugar sagrado.

_Él nunca pensó que en realidad terminaría aquí._

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras él y caminó más adentro de la habitación, se dio cuenta de que era el único en el vestuario. Aprovechó la oportunidad y dejó que su mirada curiosa divagara por el lugar; pasando sobre altos armarios de metal y bancos de madera sencillos y firmes, apretujados en el espacio más bien estrecho, y a través de una puerta a su derecha que probablemente conducía a las duchas.

No era de extrañar que estuviera solo, en realidad, ya que quedaban casi treinta minutos hasta que comenzara la primera práctica del año y supuso que la mayoría de los chicos aparecerían poco antes. Él, sin embargo, quería saborear esto por más de unos pocos minutos.

Su corazón latía rápidamente en su pecho. ¡Esto fue tan increíble! Apenas pudo contener su sonrisa emocionada mientras se sentaba en uno de los bancos cerca de él, cerrando los ojos en el proceso.

¡Este había sido su maldito sueño durante años! Un sueño que siempre había sido inalcanzable y técnicamente lo era. Estar aquí ahora, tener un lugar en este equipo fenomenal, era como un milagro.

¿Y qué si él mintió y fingió entrar? Se lo merecía, ¡él sabía que lo hizo! Y no iba a aceptar que le dijeran lo contrario solo porque él nació como una puta Omega. Sí, ese podría ser su género, su estado, pero no lo definía a él como persona. Se negó a contentarse con un puesto, incluso si este se trataba del distintivo capitán de un equipo Omega, no lo aceptaría jamás. No cuando podía hacerlo mucho mejor, cuando podía hacer mucho más, podía ir mucho más lejos. Pertenecer a este equipo, era lo suficientemente bueno, incluso era fantástico. Y era la verdad también, porque de lo contrario nunca hubiera sido seleccionado para el equipo A-B de la Universidad de Manchester en primer lugar y ciertamente no se le habría ofrecido una beca junto con el puesto.

Había sido complicado, por supuesto. Louis había roto un puñado de reglas y probablemente incluso leyes en su camino hacia aquí, pero para él siempre valdría la pena. Él falsificaría el certificado de género de su médico de cabecera otra vez si se tratara de eso, ¡maldita sea!

Era irrelevante ahora, de todos modos, pensó con una sonrisa sombría en sus labios. Él estaba aquí, y él estaba aquí para quedarse.

+++

Louis había tocado una pelota de fútbol por primera vez cuando tenía cuatro años, siendo un niño demasiado hiperactivo, casi siempre estaba en camino a meterse en problemas incluso desde temprana edad. Todo comenzó cuando su padrastro lo arrastró al patio una tarde de verano, probablemente con la esperanza de distraerlo de la destrucción de la sala de estar, con la ilusión de cansarlo, y poner una pelota barata y gastada frente a sus pies. Louis la había pateado, duro y directo, y eso había sido todo, básicamente, Louis se había enamorado.

Sus sueños siempre habían sido grandes y nunca los había ocultado. Quería llegar lejos y, a medida que pasaban los años, lentamente, pero seguramente se convirtió en uno de los jugadores jóvenes más prometedores de su condado, Yorkshire, y luego, en todo el norte de Inglaterra. Había otros grandes jugadores, por supuesto, pero Louis había sido un nombre popular como alero en las ligas menores desde que cumplió once años.

_Por supuesto, todo había sido muy bueno para ser verdad._

Poco después de cumplir catorce años, en una mañana gris y lluviosa de enero, se despertó sintiéndose febril y sudoroso, con una humedad pegajosa entre las piernas que solo podía interpretarse de una manera. Su mundo se derrumbó en un montón de cenizas y humo en cuestión de segundos cuando se dio cuenta de qué era exactamente lo que le estaba sucediendo. Su madre lo había encontrado eventualmente, hipando y sollozando en sus almohadas, y lo único que recordaba claramente de ese día era cómo le había dicho que quería morir.

El presentar como un Omega había destruido todo, cada plan que alguna vez hizo, de un momento a otro, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se habían hecho trizas. Había estado completamente fuera de sí, disgustado y decepcionado consigo mismo y con todo el universo. Quería cerrar los ojos y nunca volver a abrirlos.

El hecho es que, como Omega, podría haber seguido jugando fútbol con facilidad, no había nada que lo detuviera. Él podría haber llegado lejos en cuanto a la carrera, incluso. Podría haber fácilmente ingresado a la liga Omega y hasta podría haber obtenido una muy buena posición. Pero para ser francos, literalmente no había nada que Louis hubiera deseado menos.

En realidad, fue estúpido que a los Omegas no se les permitiera jugar en los mismos equipos que Alphas y Betas. Las razones eran inverosímiles y pasadas de moda, a lo largo de las líneas de: los Omegas eran pequeños y débiles para mantener el ritmo, su olor era demasiado provocativo (especialmente para los Alfas), sus celos los dejarían indispuestos durante días (que era un inválido argumento ya que Alphas también tenía sus ruts) - por nombrar solo algunos. Fue una discriminación pura, en los ojos de Louis.

Louis podría admitir que podría haber sido feliz jugando en la liga Omega y haciendo toda su vida al respecto. Si tan solo, si a alguien le hubiera importado la maldita liga Omega. Sus juegos, por interesantes y cautivadores que sean, no eran transmitidos en ningún canal de televisión principal y casi nadie se presentaba a los estadios para verlos en vivo. No hubo discusiones largas o exhaustivas sobre estrategias o desarrollo de equipos, nadie se sintió intrigado por victorias increíbles o pérdidas devastadoras. No había nada realmente, ninguna pasión por nada de eso. Y Louis no planeó esto, no lo quería de esta manera.

Louis quería hacerse un nombre por sí mismo. Quería hacer lo que amaba y quería ser reconocido por ello, por su talento. No era jodidamente justo que tuviera que ser un Omega. Siempre había esperado ser un Beta, ya que sabía que era demasiado pequeño y delgado para ser un Alfa, pero aun así era demasiado feroz y testarudo como para ser típicamente Omega. Beta hubiera estado bien, hubiera sido perfecto. Nunca entendió la exageración con toda la unión del alma y marcado y anudado de todos modos.

Él nunca había querido ser sumiso, **_no era jodidamente sumiso._** Era independiente y fuerte e inteligente y era un futbolista increíble y no permitiría que se lo quitaran, fin de la historia.

Su madre, bendita sea su alma, fue a la farmacia más cercana ese día y compró los supresores más fuertes que pudo encontrar (también eran increíblemente caros), junto con uno o dos consoladores que ayudaron a Louis durante su celo (nunca hablaron sobre ese episodio vergonzoso de nuevo).

Después de cuatro agonizantes días que Louis paso gimiendo, resollando y sollozando en sus sábanas, empapándose en su propio sudor, segregaciones de su propio lubricante y semen, tomó la ducha más larga de su vida, lavando su cabello y cada grieta de su cuerpo durante dos horas bajo la ardiente corriente de agua. Luego, se miró en el espejo con determinación.

-Esto no me detendrá. ¡No dejaré que me detenga!- Dijo, a nadie más que a su propio reflejo, con los ojos entrecerrados y la boca apretada, con el ceño fruncido arrugando su frente. Tomó el frasco de pastillas supresoras del lado del fregadero y, sin pestañear ni pensar en ninguna de las consecuencias que todo esto podría acarrear, tomó la primera.

Se había pasado el resto del día olfateándose, olfateando el aire, pidiendo a su familia que lo olfatearan, y solo cuando se sintió satisfecho y seguro, sabiendo que los supresores realmente hacían su trabajo y ocultaban su género apropiadamente, exhaló un suspiro de alivio y se fue a dormir, terminante en que a la mañana siguiente retomaría su rutina donde la había dejado antes de aquel incidente desagradable.

Nunca, ni siquiera una vez, olvidó tomar una píldora desde ese día. El día siguiente fue a la escuela con la espalda recta, mintiendo a sus amigos sobre cómo había estado en casa enfermo por el frío. Unas semanas más tarde, cuando no había sido tan obvio después de su repentina "enfermedad", afirmó haber presentado como un Beta.

Y eso había sido todo, realmente.

+++

Louis espabilo bruscamente de sus pensamientos cuando la puerta de los vestuarios se cerró con un ruido sordo. Levantó la cabeza instintivamente, sus ojos se posaron instantáneamente en la nueva persona que ahora se encontraba en la habitación. Le tomó solo un segundo darse cuenta de quién era el chico, porque obviamente reconocería a su nuevo capitán del equipo, un estudiante de segundo año con el nombre de Harry Styles.

-No pensé que alguien estaría aquí.- murmuró Harry, con cara indiferente mientras dejaba que su mirada vagara por la figura de Louis. Tenía rizos café chocolate que enmarcaban sus rasgos afilados, labios rosados y un tanto rojos  llegando a las comisuras y ojos de una tonalidad verde brillante. Louis tragó, porque el chico en realidad era bastante guapo.

-¿Estás perdido?- Harry agregó entonces.

Louis se sorprendió por la brusquedad de su tono.

-¿Mmm no?

-¿Si sabías que estos son los vestuarios del equipo Alpha-Beta, verdad?- Preguntó Harry con una ceja enarcada mientras se adentraba más a la habitación. Se detuvo frente a una taquilla no muy lejos de donde Louis estaba sentado y dejó que su bolsa de Adidas se deslizara al piso sin cuidado. Luego dio media vuelta mirando a Louis con los brazos cruzados.

-Lo sé, sí.- respondió Louis, sintiendo como su ritmo cardíaco aumentaba. Harry en realidad era un poco intimidante; era increíblemente alto, parecía que no se tragaría ningún cuento y que por si fuera poco, era un Alfa, eso era claro como el día por la forma en que se sostenía y se movía, con su característica fluidez. Y a pesar de que Louis negó su verdadero género, un Alfa que se cierne sobre él todavía le hacía cosas a su traicionera anatomía. Lo hizo sentir inferior, por ejemplo. También le hizo querer ser sumiso ** _. Louis lo odiaba._**

-¿Qué estás implicando?- Siseó sin revuelos, su descarada personalidad saliendo a flote, más que listo para defenderse.

-Estoy insinuando que no perteneces aquí.- dijo Harry a la ligera, como si no le impresionara en absoluto la demostración de valentía de Louis. Procedió a quitarse la camisa, entonces, exhibiendo sin pudor alguno su parte superior del cuerpo. Louis no pudo evitar mirar los tatuajes que cubrían los brazos y el pecho de Harry. Además, había una maldita mariposa en el estómago de este chico.

Louis se dio vuelta, reuniendo su ingenio en el proceso. _Harry se veía caliente_. ¡Estupendo! Eso no importaba.

-Es una mierda para ti, entonces.- respondió arrogantemente, -porque como soy un nuevo puntero en este equipo, tengo todo el derecho de estar aquí.

Hubo un crujido de ropa y Louis estaba seguro de que Harry se había quitado sus jeans ajustados, a punto de ponerse los pantalones cortos de fútbol. No estaba dispuesto a verificar si sus suposiciones eran ciertas.

-¿Eres el nuevo delantero en mi equipo? ¿Sin lugar a duda? ¿No eres un Omega?

Louis podía sentir que sus ojos se ensanchaban al escuchar las palabras de Harry. ¡Mierda! Eso era imposible, no podía saberlo. ¡No había forma! ¿Pudo Harry olerlo? ¿Fallaron sus malditos supresores? ¿Se suponía que su sueño habría terminado antes de que realmente comenzara? ¡Demonios, no!

-¿Qué te hace decir eso? ¡Soy un Beta!- Louis protestó tan pronto como encontró su voz. Quería terminar con una risa incrédula, para socavar cuán ridículas eran las palabras de Harry, pero la idea de que saldría como nada más que un sonido áspero y sin aliento lo detuvo. Eso solo lo haría parecer sospechoso.

Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver a Harry moverse, hasta que de repente se paró frente a él. Louis no tuvo otra oportunidad más que mirarlo.

-Tu tamaño, principalmente. Te ves fino y curvilineo. Y tienes la cara de una Omega, bonito y delicado como una margarita-Harry se encogió de hombros.

Louis lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¡Caramba, gracias! Solo déjate llevar por las personas estereotipadas, ¿sí? Realmente, lo aprecio compañero.- Si sonaba amargado, Louis pensó que hizo un buen trabajo. Fingir estar ofendido siempre fue una buena manera de lograr que la gente retrocediera de su caso.

Harry tenía un surco entre sus cejas y sus labios estaban apretados. Louis quería que se fuera.

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención molestarte- Harry se disculpó eventualmente y, aunque sonaba un poco forzado, Louis estaba contento de que ahora dejaran el tema, aparentemente. -¿Cuál es tu nombre, puntero?

-Louis Tomlinson.- contestó Louis, exhalando humildemente cuando Harry finalmente se alejó de su espacio vital para ponerse sus botines.

 ** _-¡¿Tú eres Tomlinson?!-_** A Louis no le gustó el tono de sorpresa en la voz de Harry.

-¿Es eso un problema?- Preguntó fríamente.

Harry se rió entre dientes, pero no sonó sincero. -Por supuesto no. Acabo de escuchar muchas cosas impresionantes sobre ti, así que espero que no me decepciones. No todos los miembros de este equipo obtienen una beca completa, ¿sabes?

Antes de que Louis pudiera responder, Harry movió los dedos en una onda exagerada y se alejó corriendo, a través de una puerta que muy probablemente llevaba al campo de juego. Se fue en una ráfaga de rizos y colonia y Louis se quedó, aturdido.

_¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?_

Le tomó un momento a su corazón encontrar su ritmo normal. Esa fue una llamada cercana, honestamente. Louis podría haberse entregado a sí mismo en cualquier momento durante esa charla, con solo una palabra incorrecta o un mal momento de vacilación. Demasiado cerca.

Tal vez debería mantener su distancia de Harry, porque obviamente el chico no era estúpido. Sin embargo, Louis había logrado engañar a los cazatalentos, entrenadores, profesores y compañeros de equipo durante años, y estaba seguro de que no dejaría que Harry Styles destruyera su arduo trabajo, solo porque el chico pensara que su cara era ... bonita, o lo que sea. También había algo sobre Harry que le daba a Louis mala espina. Parecía irritantemente seguro de sí mismo y directo, pero Louis no iba a dejarse intimidar por un chico apenas un año mayor que él.

La distancia sonaba como el camino perfecto a seguir. Además asi sería más fácil lidiar con la maldita esencia de Harry. Dios, ¡ese olor! Louis no había olido nada como él antes; limpio, fuerte y varonil, extraordinario pero familiar y hogareño, todo al mismo tiempo. Quería bañarse en ese olor, quería ese olor sobre sí mismo, aferrándose a su piel y hundiéndose en las colchas de su cama.

**_Wow. Mierda. ¿Es que estaba a punto de perder la cabeza?_ **

Y que si Harry olía bien. Muchos Alfas lo hacían. No había razón para enpalmarse, Jesús.

Louis dejó que su cabeza se hundiera en sus palmas abiertas y gimió. Este no fue el comienzo que había imaginado para sí mismo. Hubo la esperanza de que el resto del equipo no lo interrogara de la forma en que Harry lo hizo, realmente. Probablemente debería estrategizar mejor su juego y ser el Beta que pretendía ser.

Con un movimiento de cabeza, se enderezó y miró a su alrededor otra vez. Había algunos casilleros abiertos, probablemente los de los jugadores que se habían graduado en la universidad el año anterior y que ahora estaban  libres para los nuevos miembros del equipo. Louis eligió uno lo más lejos posible de Harry y colocó su bolsa ante él. Hizo rápidamente el trabajo de ponerse la ropa de entrenamiento y atarse los cordones con fuerza. Ya se encontraba estaba listo cuando el siguiente chico entro en la habitación.

-Hola compañero- dijo el niño rubio, sentándose en el banco junto a Louis, ofreciendo su mano para un apretón.

Como seguía fielmente desde el último año las noticias del equipo AB de Manchester, desde sus juegos, alineaciones y jugadores y no reconoció al niño a su lado, Louis pensó que el rubio probablemente era una nueva adición, justo como él mismo.

-Hola- Louis asintió a modo de saludo y tomó su mano para sacudirla. -Soy Louis.

-¡Niall Horan, un placer conocerte!- Una soleada sonrisa se posó en sus labios mientras se presentaba a Louis, antes de levantarse nuevamente y sin ceremonias se quitó la camisa para acomodarse en su equipo de fútbol. -¿Eres nuevo este año?

-Sí, en realidad. ¿Tú?

-Yo también, sí- Niall confirmó lo que Louis ya sospechaba.

Louis sonrió, algo aliviado. -Me alegro de haber conocido a otro novato antes de la práctica. No quiero enfrentarme a todos esos jueces agrandados por mi cuenta, para serte franco.- dijo, y sintió un rubor en sus mejillas un segundo después. ¿Por qué demonios dijo eso? Él sonaba como un bebé. ¡Dios!

Pero Niall solo se volvió hacia él con los ojos muy abiertos, asintiendo con vehemencia. –Te entiendo completamente hermano. Esos futbolistas universitarios realmente son otra cosa. Es difícil de creer que se supone que soy uno de ellos ahora.

Louis se mordió el labio, pensando en su encuentro con su capitán. Harry realmente era otra cosa, no se podía negar eso. Él dijo-Podemos resolverlo juntos, con suerte.

Niall sonrió y comenzó a juntar sus ropas y zapatos desechados. Los metió en el casillero al lado de Louis.

-¿Quieres salir? ¿Quizás podamos dejar una buena primera impresión al entrenador cuando lleguemos más temprano?-Niall sugirió, y sonaba como un plan perfecto para Louis.

-Hagámoslo.

Niall se pasó una mano por el pelo y se emocionó visiblemente. Louis ya se sentía conectado con él, así que levantó su mano para obtener un choque de cinco. Niall choco su palma con la suya inmediatamente.

+++

 

El entrenador Collins ha estado con el equipo de fútbol A-B de la Universidad de Manchester durante algunos años y Louis era muy consciente de que el hombre tenía cierta reputación. Quería ver a su equipo alcanzar la grandeza y sin duda había una razón por la cual Manchester siempre estaba en la parte superior de la lista en el Campeonato de fútbol universitario. Collins empujó a cada jugador a sus límites, sin pasar por alto a los castigos, hizo absolutamente todo para que su equipo alcanzara la perfección, desde vueltas adicionales hasta la prohibición de jugadores en ciertas posiciones, si no estaba satisfecho con sus actuaciones.

Louis sabía que ser elegido por este hombre era un gran cumplido para sus habilidades futbolísticas, pero también un gran compromiso. No había tiempo para holgazanear, pero Louis no planeaba hacerlo de todos modos. Quería tener tanto éxito como el entrenador Collins quería que tuvieran éxito, así de simple.

Cuando siguió a Niall al campo, Louis no vio al Entrenador de inmediato, no porque lo estuviese buscando activamente. Su mirada se mantuvo cautiva por el enorme estadio en el que acababan de entrar. Louis apenas había llegado a jugar en tales lugares antes, solo para los juegos finales reales de algunos Campeonatos de la Liga de Adolescentes, no es que sus equipos viejos a menudo lograran llegar a la final. Y ahora él estaba aquí y podria entrenar en estos terrenos todos los días de la semana, la mayor parte del año. ¡Qué alucinante!

-Oye, Lou, creo que Harry Styles está allí con el Entrenador, ¿verdad?- La voz alegre de Niall lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Louis se giró para mirar en la dirección que Niall estaba señalando. De hecho, era Harry, que se reía a carcajadas con el entrenador Collins. Louis tragó saliva. Mientras Harry no mencionara al chico que conoció en los vestuarios que le parecía tan "omega", Louis debería ser bueno. ¿Y por qué razón Harry sacaría eso a relucir? No había ninguna. Lo que significaba que no había necesidad de preocuparse. O eso se dijo Louis a sí mismo.

-Sí, lo conocí brevemente en los vestuarios- dijo Louis distraídamente. Le costó arrancar los ojos de la delgada figura de Harry. Eso simplemente no funcionaría, realmente. Necesitaba superar esto lo antes posible.

-Oh, no lo mencionaste. ¿Cómo es él? "- Preguntó Niall con interés.

Louis se encogió de hombros. -Actúa como un Alfa sabelotodo", respondió con sinceridad, antes de morderse la lengua bruscamente y mirar nerviosamente a Niall. Tal vez no debería ser tan directo. Estaba tratando de hacer amigos, después de todo. ¿Y si el propio Niall fuera un Alfa? Incluso si realmente no oliera como Louis lo sabía mejor, no deberías juzgar a la gente demasiado rápido.

Sin embargo, Niall solo se carcajeó ruidosamente, sorprendiendo una vez más a Louis. -Estaba esperando algo así. En todas las entrevistas que vi de él, parecía ser un fanático del control, distante y muy feliz de estar a cargo de este equipo. Él es un jugador increíble, sin dudas, pero no planeo dejarlo empujarme solo porque él es un Alfa. Nosotros, los Betas, debemos permanecer unidos.

-Deberíamos, de hecho.- Louis estuvo de acuerdo, totalmente a bordo con las palabras de Niall y contento de que el chico no cuestionara su género como Harry y simplemente aceptara lo obvio - que Louis no estaría aquí si fuera otra cosa que Alfa o Beta.

-Hagamos algunos estiramientos, me siento raro solo de pie por aquí y mirando al Entrenador y Styles.

Se pusieron a trabajar, calentando lentamente sus músculos y poniendo en marcha su circulación. Pasaron el tiempo entre ejercicios hablando de sus antecedentes. Louis descubrió que Niall era originario de Irlanda, pero que había vivido en Birmingham la mayor parte de su vida. Al igual que el propio Louis, le ofrecieron una beca que finalmente lo convenció a unirse a la Universidad de Manchester y su equipo A-B.

Louis agradeció a los dioses que Niall fuera el primer chico detrás de Harry en entrar a los vestuarios, porque lo sentía en su sangre que los dos se llevarían espléndidamente. El hecho de que ya hicieron planes para reunirse para tomar una copa al final de la semana no hizo más que solidificar esta impresión.

Cuando el resto del equipo se coló en el terreno de juego cinco minutos más tarde, Louis se sintió confiado y positivamente emocionado de empezar, sobre todo porque estaba seguro de que ya había hecho un nuevo amigo.

Una práctica con un equipo universitario famoso no podía ser de ninguna manera comparada con una práctica con el equipo de su vieja escuela. Louis se dio cuenta dos horas más tarde, casi gritando de alegría cuando finalmente el entrenador hizo sonar su silbato para finalizar su última ronda de sentadillas.

-¡Vengan aquí muchachos!- El hombre gritó a través del campo, y Louis arrastró su cuerpo exhausto hacia él, siguiendo a la gran cantidad de chicos que ya estaban en camino. Tan pronto como estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, se detuvo y se inclinó hacia adelante, presionando sus manos a los costados, desesperado por recuperar el aliento por un minuto. Tenía el pelo sudoroso, la camiseta pegada a la espalda y se sentía absolutamente repugnante.

Louis sabía que esta era una estrategia, porque normalmente no había ningún uso para este tipo de entrenamiento extra duro. Solo resultó en un grupo de jóvenes exhaustos con terminaciones gelatinosas y sin vida. Ni siquiera habían tocado una pelota hoy, solo hicieron un millón de ejercicios de fitness. Louis conocía muy bien el propósito: era la forma más fácil e inteligente para que el entrenador Collins sintiera algo por los novatos, ver quién estaba realmente involucrado con todo su corazón y alma y filtrando mentalmente a aquellos que carecían de la pasión. El viejo entrenador de Louis en la escuela hacía sesiones de práctica similares al comienzo de cada nuevo año. Louis siempre lo había odiado.

-Bueno, muchachos…- comenzó Collins, aplaudiendo para asegurar su atención. Parecía más joven en persona que en la televisión o en videos de baja calidad de Youtube. Louis se había dado cuenta tan pronto como se había acercado lo suficiente como para distinguir su rostro al comienzo de la práctica. Tenía el pelo corto y oscuro y la barba incipiente en su mandíbula, también una nariz muy larga. Sin embargo, su característica más destacada eran sus ojos de acero, serios, tranquilos y determinantes.

-Sorprendentemente, no estoy tan decepcionado con nuestras nuevas elecciones como pensé que estaría. Aún así, no todos ustedes novatos van a obtener un puesto en el once inicial, así que si esto es lo que estaban esperando, les recomiendo que mantengan los pies en el suelo. Algunos de ustedes tendrán la suerte de incluso tener la oportunidad de jugar medio juego esta temporada. Trabajen duro para impresionarme, y listo. Si no lo hacen, pueden mirar desde un lado de las bancas hasta que se gradúen.- Hizo una pausa para dejar que sus palabras se asimilaran. Luego se aclaró la garganta. -Lo mismo vale para todos los que han estado aquí antes.- Si apestan, perderán su posición más rápido de lo que puedan formular una protesta. Espero que eso se entienda. Bien, hasta ahora todo bien. Ustedes muchachos se van a duchar y cambiar, mientras que voy a repasar algunas cosas con su Capitán aquí, ¿de acuerdo? Los veo mañana.- Y con eso, se giró bruscamente y salió del campo de juego y al banco de entrenamiento al costado del campo.

Harry les dio a todos una sonrisa torcida, antes de trotar después del Entrenador, la insignia de capitán roja y blanca asegurada a su brazo. Se ata sus rizos en un moño desprolijo y alto. Sorprendentemente, ni un rasgo de agotamiento surca sus facciones después del tipo de práctica que todos tuvieron que sobrevivir.

Louis sintió ganas de morir. No solo estaba completamente agotado, sino que también tuvo que luchar por una puta oportunidad de jugar un juego, aparentemente. Maldita sea, en realidad nunca pensó en la idea de no estar en el campo anotando goles en todos los juegos. Pensó que con su beca la promesa de posición de partida se encontraba implícita. Es bueno saber que para que eso suceda él tuvo que pelear y vencer a dos docenas de otros muchachos. ¡Fantástico!

Mientras el equipo se marchaba arrastrando los pies hacia el vestuario, Louis notó que Niall tampoco parecía tan emocionado como al comienzo del entrenamiento. Las noticias sobre la competencia del equipo interno parecían haberlo tomado por sorpresa, también. Bueno, al menos Louis no fue el único frustrado con esto.

No hablaron, o al menos Louis y Niall no hablaron. La mayoría de los otros muchachos estaban muy felices discutiendo sobre la próxima temporada, adivinando quién jugaría los primeros juegos y, en general, pulverizando el estado de ánimo de Louis con todas sus especulaciones. Seguramente, el entrenador Collins no solo elegiría a los muchachos de los años superiores, como sugerían la mayoría de los retornados. Porque entonces todos los recién llegados literalmente ni siquiera necesitarían molestarse.

Mientras los chicos corrían hacia el cuarto de baño contiguo, Louis y Niall eran algunos de los únicos que quedaban en el vestuario principal, que estaba lleno de sudor, barro, hierba y, por supuesto, Alfa. Louis arrugó la nariz mientras se quitaba los zapatos.

-No crees que el entrenador solo elegirá entre los muchachos mayores, ¿verdad?- Niall le preguntó, probablemente sintiéndose más seguro ahora que estaban casi solos y nadie de los de segundo año podrían burlarse de ellos por sus dudas.

-Eso no tendría ningún maldito sentido. Simplemente, tenemos que dar lo mejor de nosotros mañana, Niall. Conseguiremos nuestras posiciones No entrené para esto durante toda mi vida solo para sentarme en el banco ahora.- dijo Louis, con voz áspera. También recordó las palabras de Harry de antes, cómo había escuchado "cosas impresionantes" sobre Louis, por lo que tenía una buena reputación como jugador. Tendría su oportunidad, entonces, ¿no? Y Niall, también.

Niall asintió con la cabeza a sus palabras, aparentemente no menos decidido que Louis.

-Todo saldrá bien.

Estuvo de acuerdo, incluso si sus ojos estaban llenos de incertidumbre.

-Exactamente. Vamos a las duchas, me siento asqueroso.- Louis se levantó, se quitó la camisa y los pantalones cortos e intentó pasar la vergüenza de estar desnudo frente a un grupo completamente nuevo de chicos por primera vez. Él no era tímido acerca de su cuerpo, le gustaba sobre todo, incluso. Era solo que también era consciente de que todo su físico era bastante omegoso (y odiaba admitirlo), y siempre era desalentador, la posibilidad de que alguien pudiera hacer un comentario improvisado sobre sus delicadas manos, muslos gruesos o trasero redondo y firme que luego llevaría a la sospecha.

Sin embargo, nadie lo miró mientras entraba en el baño después de Niall, y exhaló un silencioso suspiro de alivio mientras elegía un lugar vacío y dejaba que el agua caliente corriera por su cuerpo, calmando sus doloridos músculos y lavando lejos la mugre.

+++

La cuestión de arrebatar un lugar en un equipo como el Alfa-Beta de la Universidad de Manchester era que los jugadores en realidad tenían la oportunidad de convertirse en alguien grande, alguien reconocido a nivel internacional. Los campeonatos universitarios de fútbol fueron siempre muy bien recibidos y atrajeron a muchos espectadores. Los equipos tenían sus propias bases sólidas de fanáticos y el Comité de Campeonato incluso poseía un canal de televisión que transmitía los juegos a nivel nacional. Solo eso fue más de lo que la Liga Omega profesional podría desear, honestamente, y fue triste pensarlo.

Pero además de ser un jugador popular durante el tiempo universitario, también siempre existía la posibilidad de ser elegido por un explorador después de un juego y realizar una prueba para un equipo real. Un equipo de fútbol real, de clase mundial y famoso, que fue aclamado por diez mil en un estadio y visto por millones de personas alrededor del mundo en pantallas de televisión, como el Manchester United en sí mismo fue uno. Los scouts de los grandes clubes como Liverpool, Chelsea o Arsenal asistían regularmente a los juegos, e incluso los mejores equipos internacionales como el Real Madrid o el Bayern München ocasionalmente enviaban gente para ver a los jugadores.

Para Louis, este fue el último sueño. Pero él no estaba delirando. Él fue más que afortunado con lo que ya recibió y que aún no había sido descubierto. Y aunque jugar para un equipo de élite como ManU sería una oportunidad que nunca dejaría pasar, era poco probable que llegara tan lejos. Sin embargo, eso no le impidió trabajar arduamente por ello, dándolo todo. Él no ha negado su verdadero género en los últimos cuatro años de su vida para darse por vencido.

Incluso si la mayoría de los jugadores universitarios no eran observados para los equipos de la primera división, siempre podrían obtener un lugar en uno de los equipos de segundo o tercer nivel: eran un trato seguro, bien pagado y aun así te hacían popular en el fútbol británico mundo. Pero eso no era donde Louis quería estar, por lo que luchó y tomó todos estos riesgos.

 ** _Él quería todo o nada._** Si no hubiera un puesto para él en un equipo de la Premier League, terminaría su carrera futbolística después de la universidad, como siempre había pensado. Simplemente no era una persona por ser el segundo mejor, segunda opción, segunda clase.

**_Era Todo O Nada._ **

+++

Irónicamente, Louis terminó siendo el último en permanecer en los vestuarios después de ducharse. Niall había huido hace unos minutos, alegando que necesitaba tomar algo antes de la conferencia de la tarde, y todos los demás se habían ido desde entonces.

Louis no solía tardar tanto en cambiarse y estar listo después de la práctica. Por lo general, quería terminar lo más rápido posible para poder acceder a todas las otras cosas que tenía que hacer. Hoy, estaba estancando un poco, porque aunque su primer año de universidad apenas había comenzado hace una semana, ya se sentía un poco abrumado por la cantidad de trabajo que iba a ser. Siempre imaginó que su objetivo principal era jugar al fútbol, pero se dio cuenta de que, en realidad, era un estudiante y, por lo tanto, sus prioridades deberían estar en sus estudios. Porque si el fútbol no resultó ser lo único con lo que se ganó su dinero, entonces su título sería lo suficiente para apoyarlo.

-¿Qué sigues haciendo aquí?- La voz que despierta a Louis de sus pensamientos no era una de las que había escuchado a menudo, pero incluso después de solo un día le resultaba familiar. Levantó la cabeza y posó su mirada en Harry, que estaba de pie en la puerta de entrada desde el campo, con los brazos cruzados frente al pecho y el sudoroso equipo de fútbol todavía sobre su cuerpo. Él seguro venía de su charla con Collins.

-Como si fuera asunto tuyo.- Louis respondió con amargura, levantándose del banco en el que había estado sentado y agarrando su bolso del suelo. Algo en Harry lo hizo irracional y lo detestaba. Él quería tener el control; en control de la situación y de sí mismo.

Harry bufó, sin diversión. -Soy el capitán de este equipo, Tomlinson. Todo lo que pasa aquí me concierne. Ahora vete.- Y con eso, se fue a las duchas, quitándose la ropa en el camino y tirándolas al suelo como si fuera el dueño del lugar. Louis fue rechazado, por su comportamiento, no por la vista que él le ofreció. Se dio vuelta tan pronto como el pensamiento cruzó por su mente.

Si pudiera predecir una cosa de las interacciones de él y Harry hoy, es que tendrían un maldito tiempo difícil para llevarse bien. El ego del chico estaba tan malditamente inflado, era increíble. Sin mencionar sus estúpidos comentarios sobre la primera reunión de Louis.

Pero Louis tampoco fue estúpido. Harry era el capitán del equipo y claramente tenía una gran conexión con el Entrenador Collins, por lo que solo le tomaría unas pocas palabras bien colocadas y Louis nunca llegaría a jugar un juego, y mucho menos un puesto real en el once inicial. , Él estaba seguro de eso. Pero maldita sea, no estaba listo para dejar que Harry Styles destruyera sus sueños.

Cuando Louis salió por la puerta y en la soleada tarde de septiembre, pensó en su plan de acción anterior: evitar a Harry para no perder su paciencia y aterrizar en su lado malo. Debería ser factible.

_Estaba seguro de que pensar en la espalda desnuda de Harry mientras conducía su bicicleta de vuelta al campus no significaba nada en absoluto._

+++

 


End file.
